


Thesaurus Required

by Sam_V



Series: Life at Wildcliff [5]
Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, First Kiss, I Blame Luke, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_V/pseuds/Sam_V
Summary: Artis decides to finally confess his feelings to his teammate, unfortunately he's a little shy.  So what's the next best way of confessing his feelings? Poetry, really really bad poetry.  At least he tried his best.
Relationships: Artis Artisian/Fidan Artisian
Series: Life at Wildcliff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Thesaurus Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend Luke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend+Luke).



_~~Dear Fidan Fidan~~ Dear Fidan _

_Your hair is red_

_Like my heart_

_I like your eyes_

_And your ~~freckles spotted~~ freckled ~~heart~~ face_

_Can I take you ~~out to bait be bait?~~_

_On a date_

"This is...," Dain looked up to Artis across the table from him. He looked so hopeful, leaning forward and waiting for the final verdict on his most recent attempt at writing poetry. "Better.". The dwarf slid the page back over to him gingerly and picked up the book he had been reading before. Artis sighed and slid lower into his seat.

"It's bad.". He mourned any artistic talent he convinced himself that he had.

"It's just that it's very basic," Dain amended. "It really is better, the last one sounded like an official invitation.". Artis just grumbled, dropping his head into his hands.

"I can't do this.". He jumped when a hand smacked his shoulder and Teb dropped into he seat next to him.

"He can't do what?" He pulled his bag off his shoulder and plopped it onto the table. Artis didn't respond, keeping his face hidden.

"Write poetry." He just heard Dain whisper. Teb laughed out loud, patting Artist's shoulder.

"Just talk to her." This had been an ongoing conversation for the last week between the three young men, ever since Artis decided he was going to confess his feelings to Fidan.

"I tried, but whenever I want to talk to her about feelings I freeze up." Dain sat back and crossed his arms. The three were silent for a few minutes when Dain shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book, which queued Teb to open his bag and attempt some school work to get done. Artis sighed and grabbed another piece of paper from his notebook and start writing.

_Fidan_

_Fun_

_Independent_

_Dreamy_

_Amazing_

_Nice_

He immediately crumpled up the paper and put it into the depths of his backpack.

_Your hair is fire_

_Your face speckled like stars_

_Your eyes are forests_

_And I want to take you places_

He slid this one over to Dain, who sighed and set his book down before reading it, a knot set in his stomach. When he finished it he slid it back to Artis.

"Better,". Artis dropped his head on the table, making the other young men laugh. "You can't just talk about her features and ask her out, she'll think you just like her cause she's pretty.". Artis raised his head with an insulted expression.

"I don't just like her because she's the most beautiful person I'm ever going to meet.". Dain gestured wildly to the blank papers of his notebook.

"Then tell her that, write a poem about how you feel."

"But I'm bad at it." Artis whined to his friends, who laughed at his misery. The two young men looked to their friend, then to each other, then to the door; probably trying to plan an escape.

"I'll write it," Artis looked over to Dain. "Just tell me what to write."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Artis," the dwarf rested his hand on his shoulder." I love you, your like a brother to me. If you make me read one more bad poem, I'm going to tell Fidan myself.". He took the paper from Artis' pile and set his pencil against it. Artis took a deep breathe unsure how to say it.

"Talk about her like you usually do when your with us." Teb suggested from his spot, not even pretending to read the book in front of him.

"She's just so thoughtful," he started trying to feel confidence in his words. "she helps people that she doesn't know and she doesn't expect anything from it, but she's also firm with people and doesn't apologize for it. She's confident in her decisions, but she won't do something without getting advice from the people closest to her. She's smart, like really smart. She's curious about stuff and she likes finding the answers and exploring with us."

"She's just so good," he glanced to his friends. "If that makes sense? She's just good to us, to me. And I want to be good to her, for her. I want to make her feel like she makes me feel, because it's the best feeling in the world. Whenever she's around me I'm weightless, it's not like everything disappears, but it feels like whatever's bothering me is suddenly the easiest thing to manage. I'm stronger with her. I think I love her.". He jolted up and looked at Dain and Teb.

"Guys, I think I love Fidan.". A sniffle at the door of the room caught Artis' attention and he saw Fidan standing there with tears in her eyes. His face turned the reddest it had ever been.

"Fidan!" He squeaked out, glaring at his other teammates, who looked back innocently. He turned back and looked at the woman standing in the doorway of their office.

"We should leave." Teb whispered. With a quiet confirmation from Dain, the two young men quickly ran away from the staring contest taking place.

"Um, Fidan! I was just...with the others and yeah that...umm.". He was panicking, trying to find a way to explain this away. He ever wanted to make her cry. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was why he wanted it to be a poem. "I'm sorry- I'm not...good at this, what I meant was-."

"I think I love you too." He froze at her quiet words. His mind quiet as he watched her, happy tears running down her face as she smiled at him.

"I wanted to write you a poem." He blurted, feeling his face heat up more. Fidan burst with laughter and she moved forward, cupping his face and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Artis, no offence but you can't write poetry."


End file.
